


He Turned the Corner and Ran into Her

by QuarkieSoul



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarkieSoul/pseuds/QuarkieSoul
Summary: Jack thought he did the right thing, but when he comes from Washington to the SGC for a briefing he gets a surprise.Another one of my older stories from a while back.





	He Turned the Corner and Ran into Her

_Story set about Season 9-ish.  Janet is alive. I wrote this back in 2006, between seasons 9 and 10.  Before I really learned to appreciate Vala’s character.  
I did change the end a bit from my previously posted version on the other site._

* * *

_Almost there, almost there, almost there_ – she chanted. “When did these corridors get so long.” Just a little farther, she turned the corner and bam!

“Whoa, where’s the fire!” He braced her arms gently pushed her back to arm’s length.

“Ja-Col-General-Sir.”

“Carter.” He replied in his all too familiar drawl.  He had dreaded running into her, he knew she was back here, and the SGC was just too small.  However, he was surprised the dread was gone and he was actually pleased to see her. 

“What are you-, Sir, I-” She was in a hurry.  She was almost to her lab and if she did not get there soon, she was going to explode. She took a deep breath and stood up straight but crossed her arms in front of her. She could do this.  “What I mean is.  What brings you to the SGC, General?”  She said with her utmost professional voice.

“Ba’al briefing.”  She certainly did not seem happy to see him though, he thought.

Sam started to make her way around him, “Oh, yeah.  I really need to get to my lab. See you this afternoon…at the briefing, I mean.”

“I was just on my way to the commissary; can I get you anything?” 

“No, thank you, General, sir.” She turned, picked up her pace and resumed her mission.

He was curious about what she was running to or from, and how she could still completely change his mood.  One minute he was happily thinking about pie.  The next minute, he was wishing he had taken the risk when he had the chance.  Instead he ran away.  General’s don’t run away, but this one had.  If there was anything worthy of a General running from though it had to be Samantha Carter.

Sam couldn’t believe her luck.  First Dr. Felger could not have taken longer to demonstrate the new UAV laser guidance system.  He took much longer than she had accounted for, although she should have known better, it was Felger after all.  Then, running into the one person she had been avoiding for the last six months.  Finally, she made it back to the lab.  Luckily Teal’c was a patient man and managed to keep things under control until she could get back.  Her friends had really come to her rescue.  With one call, they had moved her back up from Nevada without compliant or question and offered her their unconditional help.  There was a heightened awareness of the danger she was in with Ba’al on the loose on earth.  Teal’c and Daniel seemed suddenly protective.  Under any other circumstances she might have been offended, but she knew it was out of love and she was in no position to argue with them this time.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jack sat in the commissary looking down at his plate, moving the fork around, poking at it, but not actually eating.  The pie was a let down.  He found it sitting next to the blue jello in the dessert case, which of course brought him back her.  The SGC was full of reminders of her.  He disposed of the remaining pie and went back up, grabbed the jello, a spoon, a sandwich and a bottle of water and left the commissary. 

Nothing seemed to have changed.  Although he had been in Washington for a year, the SGC seemed exactly the same.  Mostly the same people, same gray walls, same corridors, same great big honkin’ ring of stone a few floors down, very much the same.  As he entered Sam’s lab however, there was something different.  Something he had to admit he had never seen in the SGC or anywhere else for that matter, earth or otherwise.  And, he had seen a great deal.  Sam was at her computer sitting on a stool at the table, no nothing new there, but Teal’c was standing swaying back and forth with what looked like a baby. A tiny little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

“Carter, Teal’c.  Who’s the new recruit? I swear they get younger and younger every year.  Why this one looks like she’s not even out of diapers yet.” Yeah keep it light he thought, so he didn’t blurt out _‘What the Hell?!’_

Sam bit her lip.  Oh yeah, of course this was going to happen today with her two good hours of sleep last night, Great!

“Teal’c she’s asleep, you can put her down.  She’ll sleep for a while now.”

“Very well, Colonel Carter.”  Teal’c gently put the small baby into the portable crib in the corner and his very large hands covered her up with the utmost care.  She stirred a little but settled down and Teal’c turned to greet his friend. “O’Neill it is good to see you.” He bowed his head.

“You to buddy.  Somebody wanna tell me what is going on?”

“If you will excuse me, I told DanielJackson I would help him…. and I wouldn’t want to disappoint him.” Teal’c made his get away.  Although no explanation had been given to him, he would rather be in a battle with Apophis than in that room with the two, make that three of them.

“Of course, who would?” He bit down on the inside of his lip and watched the big man leave, “..... Carter, what’s up?” He inquired again, hoping someone would answer his question.

“Is that for me?” She pointed at the food in his arms. “I am starving.  I had no idea how ravenous nursing made you and I skipped breakfast again.”

Jack put the food on the table for her, he took pride in knowing her that well still.  He cautiously walked over to the crib and looked down at the beautiful sleeping baby. 

“She’s sweet.  How old is she?”

“Three months on Friday.”

“She’s small.”

“Yeah, she was a little early so she’s still catching up.  But the way she is eating, she ought to do that very soon.”

“She okay?”

“Yeah, only early by three weeks.  Janet says she perfectly healthy.”

“Must be a big adjustment for you and Pete.” She was silent.  She had not thought of Pete in a long time. 

“No, it’s just me and her ….. good thing for the concrete walls around here.  She doesn’t sleep well at night. But, when you are used to Klaxons blaring at all hours, I guess a crying baby isn’t that big of a deal.”  She hoped her incoherent babbling would distract him.

“They don’t you know.  Charlie didn’t anyway.  Sara was exhausted.  Charlie didn’t get his days and nights straightened for months.” He had not thought about Charlie as a baby for a very long time but looking at this little bundle brought back a flood of memories.

He could remember how he smelled.  Charlie’s little fingers wrapped around one of his.  What it felt like when he fell asleep in his arms. He closed his eyes, remembering.

“Colonel Carter, are you sure these calculations are correct?”  Dr. Lee burst in oblivious to his presence.  Although to be fair Jack was standing in the darkened corner next to the crib.

“Oh sorry, General.  I didn’t know.  I can come back.”

But Jack couldn’t stay, this was too much to deal with right now.  “No stay Dr. Lee, I have some other matters to attend to.  Colonel.”

“General.” She breathed in a deep gulp of relief as he ran out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“Hank.”

“Jack! Good to see you.  Did you just get in?” 

“No, I have been around.  Got some pie, not too good today.  Bit of a disappointment.”

“Sorry, I’ll see what I can do about that.  Anything I can do for you before the briefing?”

“No.  Walter set me up in the guest quarters and got me the relevant reports.  Went over them already.”

“How is Washington?”

“Not as bad as I thought it would be when George guilted me into taking the job, but I still have to deal with the shrubs and the paperwork.  I’m working to improve the pie at the pentagon.  At least I get to go to the oval office every so often, here got you a pen.  President thinks you are doing a bang-up job here, much better than the last guy.”  Jack through the pen at him.  He had not sat down he was walking around looking at the pictures and knickknacks in the room. 

Hank Landry watched as Jack walked around the room and did not make eye contact.  “You didn’t come in here to talk about pie and pens, did you Jack?”

Jack had known Hank for longer than he would care to admit, and apparently Hank knew Jack just as well. Jack turned and looked at him, “Can’t a guy just come by and see how things are going?  Doesn’t anybody just drop by to say Hi anymore?”

“Not so much at 27 floors underground, but sure I’ll play… Hi Jack, how are you doing?”

“Confused.”

“About?”

“Oh, why Ba’al finds our planet so enticing; why we have reports for briefings of which we will cover the entire contents of and more, and why Carter has a baby in her office?  Really why does Ba’al find our planet so interesting?  I mean sure I think the world of it, hockey, fishing, the Simpsons, what’s not to love, but he can go anywhere.  Why does he have to bother me?  He is creating a lot of paperwork, and paperwork gives me a headache. One of those _nail in the head_ kind of pains.”

“Well as to the briefing reports, I can’t believe you read them.  And, you probably are the reason Ba’al is here, he seems to enjoy pushing your buttons and he is part of the reason Sam has a baby in her office.  Can I get you some aspirin, Jack?”

“No. What! Excuse me? Ba’al is responsible for what?!”

“No, not like that.  You know how the Goa’uld love to find a vulnerability, not to mention the NID.  Colonel Carter and the baby are just safer here on base. George rather insisted, rather. Made it an order.  Even though he’s retired, Carter it appears will still listen to him.  I don’t think Daniel and Teal’c are too keen on the idea of letting them out of their sight with Ba’al on the lose either.”

“They’re good friends. Well, I’ll let you get some work done around here.  I am going to go change out of this stuffy uniform and check in with the office.  I’ll see you at the briefing.”

He was gone before Hank could respond.  He just looked down and pen smiled and nodded.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jack made his way to the guest quarters.  Guest quarters at the SGC!  For eight years he had a place here of his own.  Now he was a guest.  He checked in with HomeWorld Command and managed to return a few phone calls.  And, then decided to visit Daniel.  His buddy, his pal, his best friend, who didn’t bother to mention that Sam had a baby.

“Space Monkey”

Daniel turned around with a baby in one hand and book in the other.

“You too?!”

“Shush! Me too, what?”

Jack pointed at the baby.

“Oh, Grace.  Sam mentioned you met her, would you mind, I need to get something from up there to figure this out.”  Daniel handed Grace to Jack.

Jack looked down at her.  She was awake now, with her unstable head, big eyes and little fingers, which grabbed on to Jack’s finger and the whole world slipped away.  Her head was barely dusted with blond hair, her perfect unblemished skin and her eyes seemed to be taking in everything.

“Wow.” Jack exhaled and barely whispered.

Daniel had his back to Jack.  “What?”

“Have you ever seen such dark brown eyes before?”

“I would think only every time you looked in the mirror.”  ‘Oh man did I really just say that,’ Daniel chastised himself.  With his arms still reaching up on top of the bookcase, he dipped his head.  Sam was going to kill him.  He was a dead man. For a guy with a PhD he sure was an idiot.

With Jack’s next question however, he wondered if Jack had heard him or just not put it together. And, thought maybe he dodged the bullet.

“You know I never thought I would like a Shanahan.  But, this one’s pretty cool, must be the Carter in her.  How the hell could the man leave her to do this on her own?  He just leaves Sam with a baby.  Good thing I didn’t know, or I would have killed him.  I might still” Jack’s eyes had never left the infant.

“Jack, Pete never left Denver.  Sam left. She broke off the engagement and gave him the ring back the day her father died, I thought you knew that.”  Was the man hit in the head in too many battles? Daniel wondered.

Jack’s expression still had not changed from the wonder and awe of looking at Grace.  Daniel sat down and started working on the translation again.  The gears were turning slowly in Jack’s brain, questions formulating, memories and regrets resurfacing.  The flood of emotions with Grace holding his finger, looking at Charlie….Grace…..Oh my God, he was a complete idiot!

He looked up at Daniel, who was by now engrossed in translating some rock and looked back down at Grace.  “Daniel?”

“Yes, Jack?”

“I thought you were my friend, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Just did Jack.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Sam hasn’t told me, or anyone as far as I know.  Actually, you just did.  I only suspected.  You can’t not see it when you look in her eyes.  I keep waiting for her to look up at me and scream “For crying out loud, Daniel!”

“That’s my girl!” He grinned, then his face fell, “Oh my…..”

“Jack, if you’re not busy until the briefing would you mind taking her?  I think I found something, and I really would like to make some progress on this to have something to report at the briefing.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Alright, here is her bag.  She’ll need to eat in about an hour, so you’ll have to bring her back to Sam.”

“I can-”

“You can what, breastfeed Jack?  I had no idea.”

“Oh, I meant feed her a bottle.  I’ll get her back to Sam.”  He didn’t realize he said Sam, but Daniel heard it.  Things were about to get messy.  Daniel thought it was about time.

Jack took Grace back to his quarters.  He wanted to get acquainted. And, get acquainted he did with the messiest diaper explosion in the history of dirty diapers.  Talk about being thrown into the fire.

By the time he had her changed, cleaned and redressed, he had to hurry to get her back to Sam. And, apparently Grace was well aware of the time as her shattering screams echoed off the concrete walls.  SF’s stared in shock and moved out of the way as the two-star General quickly made his way down the hall with the hungry infant.  He finally reached her lab.  “Oh, thank God Daniel.  What took you- General.  What are you doing with my daughter?”  She took her possessively.

“Daniel had some translation he needed to get done.” Sam turned away from him and expertly and swiftly positioned her. “Blanket.” She reached one arm back.  He handed it to her and she draped it over her shoulder and turned back around.

“Besides, I thought it was time we got acquainted.  Carter you have something you need to tell me?”

“I can’t do this right now, not here, Sir.”

“Where then? Because this conversation is definitely going to happen.  You can’t lock this in a room, this time.  She is mine and I am not going to sit back and, and…you know.”  Hand gestures were flying, and he was becoming animated and louder and irrational. 

It was really cute, she thought. Until she remembered everything else. Calmly and quietly so as to not disturb Grace, Sam replied. “Please keep your voice down.  I am not going to have this conversation while I am nursing her.  Not in my office and not before the briefing that is scheduled to take place in 45 minutes and if I am lucky, I will have just enough time to finishing nursing her and get her down for a nap in the infirmary so I can gather my thoughts and contribute something meaningful in the briefing you flew here for.  After all of that.  And, after I have returned to go through this routine once again, close down the labs, give her bath and put her down for the few, and I emphasize here _the_ _few hours_ she might actually sleep tonight, I will have this discussion.  But, let’s try to remember which one of us prevented every conversation since the cabin before you get on your high horse… Sir”  Her voice started to betray the emotion she was trying to reign in.

He calmed down, looked at Sam holding their daughter.  He had dreamed of this, but never believed it could be possible and yet here she was, here they were…

“I am going to have dinner with Teal’c and Daniel.  You want to come?”

“No, like I said I have a pretty full schedule.  Why don’t you come to my quarters about 2000.  Will that work?”

“Will do.  Can I bring you back something?”

“Anything edible and warm would be appreciated.”

“You got it.  Oh, she had a monster diaper.  Scarier than that stuff they tried to feed us on P3X-93…5.  I had to change her clothes.  I left the outfit soaking in my room.”

“Yeah, she can make a big mess for such a little girl.” Sam grinned.

“She’s amazing.”

“That, she is.”  Sam was in awe of the feelings that motherhood had stirred in her.  Although her hormones had made a mess of her feelings for pretty much a year now, the depths to which she loved this child was all new territory to her.

“I’m going to go and let you finish up and I will see you at the briefing and then later.” He said backing out of the room and walking into the door frame.

She smiled and relaxed and as she switched Grace over to the other side, she remembered she still had to make time to change her shirt before the briefing.  It was really nice not to worry about bottles and formula, but if she was late for a feeding….as she was now twice today…. she needed a clean shirt. If she had time to finish her maternity leave she probably would have figured out the next step, but they moved her up here so fast.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sam was able to look through her notes in peace as she nursed Grace, then carried her up to the infirmary.  She placed Grace in the crib in Janet’s office, sat and waited for Janet to finish with her patients. 

“How’s my goddaughter doing today?” Janet looked past Sam to the baby.

“Oh, she fine.  She gave her Daddy a present.”

Janet looked up from the peacefully sleeping baby with a start.  Sam had never admitted who the father was, it was not on her birth certificate either.  Of course, Janet suspected.

“Oh?” She said curiously.

“Yeah.” She admitted.

“He’s here and, he knows?”

“Yep.”

“You told him.”

”Nope.”

“How?”

“I’m thinking… Daniel.”

“Oh.”

“You know?” Sam asked, since Janet did not seem surprised.

“Yeah, we all know honey.”

“All?”

”Me, Daniel, Teal’c, Cassie”

“You understand, I didn’t want to get you into trouble, right?  Otherwise I would have told you. But then it would have put you in an awkward position.”

“I know Sam. It’s okay, really. But, tell me what did he say?”

“Not much, I told him to come by later to talk.  It was foolish to think I could avoid this.  I just didn’t think he would come here this soon or maybe he would just keep avoiding me.  I thought I would have a little more time.”

“If you need me, I’ll be here.”

“I know.  Thanks.  I’ll see you in about an hour.”

“We girls will be just fine.  Take your time.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sam gave her report and sat down, unfortunately Jack was sitting across from her in the briefing.  She was trying to focus on Daniel’s report, but she already knew what he was going to say, so her mind kept drifting.  Drifting back to the trip she finally made to the cabin, when they finally looked at each other for the first time without the walls and the denial.  The love in his eyes swept her away and she understood what her Dad meant.  She could have it all.  They were happy. 

_When they returned to the Springs, they sat in his truck.  She didn’t want to get out, she felt his mood change now back in the real world.  He was looking straight ahead not saying anything._

_“What are you thinking about?” She finally asked._

_“Me thinking?  Not my department, Carter.” He had not used that name since they had been fishing on the dock that first day, it stung of their bitter reality. He looked down at the steering wheel “I was thinking that nothing’s changed here.”_

_“No, but we knew that at the cabin.”_

_“I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you.” He was fooling himself.  Nothing had changed.  He was going to ruin her career.  He still could not think of a solution.  All he could think about for the past hour was making sure he didn’t ruin her life._

_“What, do I look like some confused, helpless, teenage girl?  There was no taking advantage of. If I remember correctly it was quite mutual.”_

_“I’m still your CO.”_

_“Doesn’t change what happen.”_

_“I won’t risk your career.”_

_“To hell with my career.  I can do this as a civilian. It’s not yours to decide. I am big girl.”_

_He turned her to her shocked, “To hell with your career?  You’ve spent 20 years working to prove you can run with the big boys, and now you are willing to throw it all away for an old, damaged solider.  I can’t give you what you want Carter.  I’m really sorry, I thought I could, I thought I could do this, but this isn’t right.”_

_“You’re not-” She sighed frustrated. “We love each other, Jack. We’ll find away.”_

_“What the quit, transfer, retire, court-martial conversation? I’ve had it a million times in my head.  You know as well as I do.  There are no options that work.”_

_“I’ve never seen you give up like this.  Not Jack O’Neill.  Never give up, never say die, never leave anyone behind.” She laughed sardonically, but felt sick._

_“I guess being a General makes you more pragmatic.”_

_“Come for dinner tomorrow and let’s talk about it.”_

_He shook his head._

_“Jack?”_

_He ran his hand over his face._

_“You’ll give up that easily?!”_

_“I can’t give you what you want, Carter! I’m sorry. You know I am right.”_

_Sam didn’t know how long they sat there in silence.   She finally opened the door._

_“Goodnight, sir.  Thank you for taking me fishing.  I had a really nice time.” She said sarcastically and shut the door._

_She opened the back door, got her bags out, walked into her house and cried harder than she had since her mother died.  Her heart was broken.  How could he give up?  The next morning, she put in for the transfer to Area 51.  They had been begging for her for years.  He approved it and let her go again without a fight._

Jack looked up from the briefing table and saw Sam staring at the folder in front of her.  He knew she was right.  He ended the relationship before it had a chance, and every conversation thereafter. Letting her go was the hardest thing he had ever done and the only thing he could do for her.  He would rather have been back in Ba’al’s torture chamber. If it wasn’t for Grace, nothing would be different now.  But it was different now and he still didn’t have an solution.

_About a month after she left for Area 51 he was packing up and moving to DC. He was happy to get out of the mountain.  Everywhere he went he was reminded of her and what he had done to her.  He never should have let it happen, they could have been friends. He could have lived with that. He had the self control necessary for eight years.  He knew he was in trouble the first time he locked on to those blue eyes._

_He couldn’t watch her throw everything away.  Not for him, not for anyone.  Every struggle and sacrifice she had made, written off for him; not a chance. She survived being a woman, a General’s daughter and even his razzing her about being a scientist and was one the best officers he knew.  He could not let her tarnish her record for him.  Even if he retired, they would still talk.  He promoted her twice and she deserved it.  She should have been leading her own team years ago, but he wouldn’t let her go._

_He was packing some of the things he knew he would need right away, knowing the movers would take quite a while with the bulk of it.  There was a knock on his door and there she was, more beautiful than ever in a dress gracefully blowing in the Spring breeze._

_“Carter.” He said as coolly as he could muster, he only had to hold it together for a few more hours._

_“Can I come in?”_

_“I’m finishing up packing, I have to be on a transport this afternoon for DC.”_

_“I heard about your promotion, congratulations.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“Daniel”_

_”Ah.”_

_“Can we talk?”_

_“Carter, I really don’t have the time.”_

_“It’s important, Jack.”_

_“What is it?” he asked coldly and impatiently._

_“I, I’m…” She struggled, she didn’t want to tell him on the porch.  He was supposed to invite her in and let her sit down._

_“Carter, seriously I have to hurry. So, unless there is a system lord’s fleet on the way can we have this discussion another time?”_

_“No System Lord.  Yeah, I suppose we can.”_

_“Maybe I can come to Nevada and we can do lunch or something.”_

_“Yeah, sure call me whenever you…” She trailed off and never finished, just walked back to her car and out of his life._

_He never called.  He saw her the first time he visited Area 51.  She asked him to lunch and he once again made excuses about how busy he was.  The second time he knew she was in her office, he never went by to see her. She called.  He didn’t return the calls.  He couldn’t blame her.  She tried. He avoided._

She looked up at him staring absently at his hands.  She thought of the words he spoke in the truck that day: _I can’t give you what you want, Carter._ But he had and would not even let her tell him. Grace was enough for her. Well, Grace and a good night’s sleep.

The briefing lasted for a full two hours.  Still nothing was determined about the location or plans of  Ba’al.

Since Janet insisted that she still had everything under control Sam went by the labs first, said goodnight to the two remaining scientists and went to retrieve her daughter. 

“How are you doing?”  Janet could see the exhaustion in her eyes.  But today it was not just a lack of slept, but an emotional exhaustion.

“There’s an insidious question.”

“Not meant to be.”

“I know. Janet, I tried.  I did try to tell him.  I went to his house. I tried when he came to Nevada.  I tried to call him.  He wouldn’t hear it.  I really tried. And, he gave up. So I gave up.” She defended.

“Well he’s here now.  And, you both have to find a way.  You’re parents now.  Grace is all that matters. I’m here if you need me. Well, actually I am going home.  But you can call me later if you need to.”

“Thanks, Jan.” She looked down at Grace.  “Hey Janet?”

“Yeah?”

“Tell Daniel, I know. Tell him to be afraid. Very, _very_ afraid.”

Janet laughed. “Will do.”

Sam picked up Grace.  “Come on kiddo, let’s go face the fire.” 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Grace was bathed, fed and drifting off when he knocked on the door.  Sam awkwardly got to the door and placed a finger over her lips to tell him to be quiet.  Grace needed just a few more minutes to reach the point where she would be out for the next few hours.  Sam placed her in the crib and they sat on the couch. She had hoped to get a nap before he got here, but that did not work out.

Sam yawned. Jack looked at her, really looked at her for the first time since the cabin.  She looked tired.  She was barely out of the maternity leave she probably didn’t take, and here she was working, saving the world on a regular basis, taking care of Grace and obviously getting very little sleep.  He just wanted to put his arms around her and let her sleep.  They both sat on the couch in her quarters quietly trying to figure out where to start.

“I’m sorry.”

“For which part?  Allowing yourself to lose control, following your heart, changing your mind, getting me pregnant, not hearing of it or accusing me of hiding your child from you?” Sam knew it was a little harsh, but she was tired, and she did have a right to be angry.

“Some of that, but not all of it.  I’m not sorry for Grace. I’m sorry I couldn’t figure out a way to make it work. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“I didn’t ask you to figure it out. I asked you to give _us_ a chance to figure it out.”

“How long for you Sam?”

“Excuse me?”

“How long did you think about it? For me it’s been a good four years. It wouldn’t just stay in the damn room. I wouldn’t even be here having this conversation with you if it wasn’t for her; that doesn’t seem fair to you either. But I still haven’t come up with anything.  I can’t figure out a way to be a part of your world or hers and protect the two of you.”

“Jack, stop trying to protect us.”

 “I can’t. That’s like you not thinking.”

“Well, there was that one time.” She smiled.

“And, now you are a mother.”

“Exactly, see how well that turned out.”  They finally both smiled and some of the tension in the room was temporarily relieved.   “Jack do you respect me?”

“Of course, I do.”

“Do you recognize that I got where I am of my accord?”

“How can you ask that?”

“Why would you think no one else would?”  He didn’t answer.  “Believe me when I tell you: This is not the insurmountable problem you believe it to be.”

“Wish I could believe that?”

“Jack get up.”  She walked him over to the crib.  Grace laid there peacefully sleeping her tiny chest rising and falling.  Her eye lids fluttering gently.  Sam stood behind him. They stood there quietly for a few moments.  “I’d give up everything for her. I nearly did. Hammond is the only reason I’m still in the Air Force.” She sighed, “Is there anything in the universe that matters more than her?”

“No.”

“So, you want to be her father.”

“Yes.”

“It’s a start. I’ll take it.” She ran her finger over Gracie’s cheek and she smiled in her sleep.  She wasn’t sure if motherhood was giving her the strength or if exhaustion just made her desperate. 

“What?”

“You’re staying up with her at 02:00.”

“I can’t feed her.”

“I know that. After her feeding, just sit with her when she is wide awake until she goes back to sleep.  I’m going to sleep now.”

“Just like that? Should I come back then?”

“There’s a couch or you can have the side of the bed closest to the crib.”

 “But-”

“There are no more but’s! You can stay in her life, you can stay our life, or you can leave, there are no in-betweens. I am more tired than I have ever been in my life.”

She grabbed her pajamas and went to get ready for bed and left him by the baby.

When she came back, she noticed that he had taken off his jacket and shoes, but still seemed uncomfortable. She knows there are still things they need to talk about and she’s not sure if he is staying just for Grace yet or both of them. It doesn’t matter tonight.

He paced the floor and watched as she pulled back the covered and slipped into bed. She felt the increase in adrenaline in her system and feared she would not be able to fall asleep. She heard him sit on the couch and tried to imagine how he could possibly get comfortable on it.  It was too short for his frame.

“I poke at bears.” He said suddenly by the bed.

She must have started to dose off, because she nearly jumped out of her skin. “Said the man to the single mom of an infant not sleeping through the night as she tried to go to sleep.”

“Carter, I’m serious.”

She rolled over and looked at him in the low light, “Lay down. You don’t fit on the couch.” He laid down on top of the covers and she stayed facing him. “For the record, I more than anyone know what a problem you are. My job was to watch your six as you poked at the bears. I know what I’m asking and who I’m asking to be in my daughter’s life, Jack, General, and Pain the ass.”

“Carter!”

“I’m scared too, Jack.”

“You are? Because you don’t seem-”

“Of course, I am.”

“What do you want?”

She was about to tease him again that sleep was it, but he was serious. And, it probably was exhaustion that caused her to answer so honestly, “I want you to fight for us.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

She reached over and squeezed his hand, he pulled her into his arms and she fell asleep. “Careful what you wish for.” He kissed her head and fell asleep with her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

02:00

“Here you go.  You’re very wide awake, fed daughter.” Sam handed over the alert infant and laid back down and watched them for a moment.

Jack took her and laid her back on his angled legs. Grace grabbed his finger and cooed at him.  “She’s beautiful and she has a really good grip. Reminds me of you.”

“She’s impatient and eats voraciously.  She definitely takes after you.”

“Well at least you got some good traits from your Mom, Gracie.” He looked down at Sam. “Good night, Sam.”

“Good night, Jack.” 

She closed her eyes.

“You know I never stopped loving you.”

She kept her eyes closed but smiled. “I love you too.” 

 In the morning they would figure it out together.  She wasn’t worried.  If they thought Jack was difficult to deal with, they had no idea.  She had options and the Air Force would not want to lose either of them if they could avoid it.  They would find a way to fight together.

 

**_Epilogue_ **

He turned the corner and ran into a little girl.

“Whoa, where’s the fire?  He knelled down in front of her and looked at the id badge that was draped around her neck – as if she really needed to wear it.

“Don’t worry General, sir I have clearance.” She saluted him and smirked.  Yep, she definitely smirked.  The id badge read Grace Elizabeth Carter O’Neill.  “Wathca doin’ Daddy?”  She asked innocently.

“I was about to ask the same of you, young lady?”  He scooped her up in his arms and gave her a hug. “What are you doing wandering around here alone?  You know that isn’t permissible, airman.  I don’t care who you tell the SF’s your mother and father are.” 

“Grace Elizabeth!” Was heard from around the corner and she winced knowing she was caught.  She turned to face her furious guardian.

“I can not believe-  Oh, Jack….ummm…Hi.  When did you get in?” Daniel asked carrying his own son on his hip.

“Hey Henry.”  Jack greeted the infant. 

Gracie made her plea for her disobedience. “Dad, I was just hungry, I was going to the commissary.”

“Danny, you want to join us?”

“Sure, I am not getting anything done until Janet or Sam get back.”

“Pie for everyone!” Gracie yelled.

“That’s my girl!” Jack said proudly and they made their way to the elevator.


End file.
